Konoha Preparatory School
by cute.screen.name
Summary: Naruto a normal Konoha Preparatory School student is starting his  normal first day an 11th grader. Day starts of weird when he is called to the  principals office where he meets the love of his life, Sa..


This is my first hope you like

Chapter 1

"Ugh, I hate school" said the tired blonde boy as he got out of his bed. "I mean it should be illegal to make kids get up this early" he continued to complain to himself.

"Hurry up you're gonna be late" yelled the voice from behind the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, Kiba" he yelled as he hurried to get dressed.

He hurried and threw on his black, slightly ripped, skinny jeans over his multicolored boxer briefs. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" he yelled as he put on his purple button down shirt "I can't find my tie!" He looked over to his alarm clock "and it's already 5:50 homeroom starts in ten minute."

"Here let me help you" Kiba said as he walked into the room. Kiba was wearing his usual black dress pants with a bright blue shirt nicely tucked in.

Naruto's shirt wasn't completely buttoned up so Kiba got a glimpse of Naruto's six pack. Kiba let his eyes linger on Naruto's abs before turning and rummaging thru Naruto's messy room.

Naruto and Kiba both went to Konoha Preparatory School where they stay on campus in their own little apartment which Naruto leaves very messy.

"Okay here ya go" Kiba said holding up a bright green tie.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto responded raising his brow.

"It's either this or detention" Kiba answered holding out the tie.

"I'd rather go to detention" Naruto said stubbornly. Kiba scold as him "Fine give me the fucking tie" Naruto said "but I blame you for my loss of popularity.

"Like you had any" Kiba mumbled jokingly.

"What was that smart ass" Naruto yelled.

"Nothing, nothing" Kiba said "let's hurry homeroom is about to start.

They rush off to class just to arrive a minute late.

"Nice of you to join us Naruto, Kiba" Kakashi their homeroom teacher said in his usual casual manner "If you'd like to take your seats we can all go on with our day."

"Um yeah" Naruto said automatically as he scanned the room for his best girlfriend Sakura. Finding her bright pink hair, Naruto and Kiba make their way to the two empty desks next to hers.

Sakura was wearing a bright pink skirt and a black blouse. She also had on a purple tie and a black bow in her hair.

"Hey that's my tie" Naruto accused pointing at Sakura's purple tie

"But you look so good in your green one" Sakura laughed.

Naruto made a face at Sakura as Henata walks up in her usual school uniform of a basic black skirt and a white blouse with a black tie. "I think you DO look good with it Naruto" she complimented th blue eyed boy.

"Whore" Sakura commented.

"Bitch" Henata retorted.

"Ladies, ladies there is plenty of Naruto to go around" Naruto laughed as Sakura rolled her eyes and Henata blushed.

Just then Lee wearing all green with a bright orange tie comes running up to the group yelling "Did you guys hear?"

"Gonna finish that sentence? Did we hear what?" Kiba replied with his usual sarcasm.

"That there is this new totally hot guy here" Lee said excitedly.

"Aren't you dating Gaara, Bushy Brow?" Naruto ask calling him by his nick name.

"You know I hate that name," Lee complains, "but yes I'm dating Gaara doesn't mean I'm blind. I saw the new kid and he is HOT!"

"Hmph" Naruto sighed

_Who is this kid Bushy Brow is talking about must be really hot if it could make him stop raping Gaara long enough to see him._

Minutes later the bell rings. As the kids rush out Kakashi pulls Naruto aside. "The principal would like to see you Naruto" he informed the young blonde kid.

"M…me? But it's the first day what could I have possibly done?" Naruto whines. "Ok guess I better go see her then, bye Kakashi."

"Farewell Naruto" Kakashi mumbles as he walks back to his desk.

"What was that all about?" Kiba and Sakura practical tackle Naruto as he walks up to his locker.

"I don't know Tsunade wants to see me."

"Naruto's in trouble and it's only the first day" Kabuto laughs as he walks up to the little group.

"Get lost loser" Kiba rolls his eyes at the 12th grader wearing the basic school uniform with the addition of his glass resting on the tip of his nose.

"And you're gonna make me dog breath?" Kabuto asked taking a step closer to Kiba.

"Get lost Kabuto" Sakura says stepping in front of the two boys pushing Kabuto back.

"Lucky you little girlfriend's here" Kabuto sneers at Kiba.

"Yeah, lucky for you" Kiba said sarcasm dripping off every word.

"You little fuck-" he was saying as Asuma the gym coach walked over to where our group was huddled.

"Is there a problem here, guys?"

"N..no problem at all, sir" Kabuto all but stuttered as he walked off as quick as he could.

"Oh fu- I mean crap, I gotta go Hiruzen will kill me if I'm late on the first day" Kiba said hurrying down the hall toward the history wing of the school.

"Yeah me too, I'm gonna hate having History first period every day" Sakura said as she followed Kiba down the hall.

"See you guys later" Naruto yelled after them. "Thanks Asuma but I have to go see what Tsunade wants with me, later" he said while running down the hall.

The first bell ringed as he walked into the office. "How can I help you, Naruto" Shizune, the secretary, ask.

"Lady Tsunade wanted to see me"

"Oh yes, okay go right in"

"Thanks Shizune"

Naruto walks into Tsunade's office as Tsunade was saying "…you to this lovely school…oh hi Naruto this is Sasuke. He is new here and I was just welcoming him"

Naruto apologizes and turns to welcome his new class mate. His bright blue eyes met Sasuke's dark ones. "Hi I'm Sasuke…but you know that she just said it and you're Naruto right…well duh she also just said that."

"If you'd just step out for a second Naruto we're almost finished here" Tsunade said with a dismissive hand wave. Naruto just stood there like an idiot staring at the smiling boy in front of him. He was wearing black jeans that had slight tears in them. His shirt was blue with a striped blue and black tie around his neck.

"Wha- oh yes of course ma'am."

Naruto left the room but his brain was still on the beautiful boy just behind the door he was leaning on.

_Is this the boy Lee was talking about? What is it about him? Naruto get a grip you don't even know him, and it's not like he is going to like you. You don't even know if he's gay. Just get a grip and focus on what you did to get called down here._

Just then the door jerked open and Naruto fell right into Sasuke's arms. "Uh…I…I'm sorry. Thanks for catching me" Naruto rushed out

"It was no big deal, but you keep practicing the standing thing you'll get it someday" he joked.

"Umm yeah…right" Naruto mumbled

"Ohhhkay well see ya round, Naruto"

_HE REMEBERED MY NAME!_

"Naruto! Get in here!"

"Oh yes of course Lady Tsunade" he hurried in shutting the door behind him.

End Chapter 1

Well there it is tell me how you like it :D

Til next time


End file.
